Talvisota
by Damoiselle-louve
Summary: Tino est seul dans la neige suite à une bataille sanglante. Peut-être pas si seul que cela, finalement.


Hei ! C'est mon premier RusFin (j'adore ce pairing, tellement peu de fanart et d'écrits, mais il est tellement stylé o lo lo), du coup j'apporte ma contribution par amour du pairing, woilà.

Je tiens à dire que j'étais pas très satisfaite et que je suis forcée de le poster à cause de ma team de folles furieuses (je sais que vous aller voir ça, et je vous aime mes chatons 3 ) du coup voilà.

Bonne lecture en tout cas :'D

* * *

Étalé dans la neige, Tino regarde ses mains. Le rouge qui les colore tranche nettement avec le blanc du sol, le blanc du ciel. Tout dans cette atmosphère aseptisée le rend malade. Et la teinte rougeâtre qui colore ses doigts gelés, au milieu de tout ce blanc virginal, est encore la seule chose qui lui permet de ne pas perdre la tête.

Le sang sur ses doigts n'est pas le sien, mais celui d'un jeune soldat qu'il a vu périr dans l'effroyable bataille qui vient de s'achever. Bataille s'il en eut une. Ce petit, Tino l'a encouragé, lui a montré rapidement comment tenir son fusil. Il l'a vue tirer en plein dans la tête d'un soviétique et lui a gentiment tapoté l'épaule pour le féliciter. Le félicité d'avoir prit une vie, d'avoir tué un homme, d'avoir rendu une femme veuve et un enfant orphelin, qui sait. Mais c'est la guerre. Et personne ne pense aux dégâts collatéraux. Et surtout pas eux.

Mais ce petit est allongé, son corps froid recouvert par une fine couche de neige. Tino l'a perdu de vue pendant seulement quelques minutes, suffisamment pour qu'il soit lui aussi frappé par l'horreur. Suffisamment pour que la Nation réalise quelle envoie son peuple en pâture à un ennemi qu'il ne pourra jamais vaincre.

Son corps tombe lourdement, et un rire rauque s'échappe de sa gorge nouée par le froid. Un air mutin naît sur son visage alors qu'il essuie avec ses mains ensanglantées les larmes qui s'échappent de ses pupilles violettes. Les flocons qui tombent lentement sur lui ressemblent à des pétales fines, fragiles. Éphémère. Alors Tino prend conscience que lui aussi, comme le muguet qu'il affectionne tant, il est en train de faner.

Son rire s'éteint lentement dans le silence de l'hiver. Rien ne vient perturber la quiétude du moment, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas le fasse tressaillir. Il sait qui vient pour lui. C'est toujours la même chose, au final, il venait toujours.

« Venäjä. » Lâche le petit blond sans se redresser, son regard toujours poser sur le ciel blanc qui se dresse au-dessus de lui. « Tu en as mis du temps. »

Et le russe ne répond rien, comme toujours, mais s'approche, silencieux et rapide comme une ombre. Lorsqu'il est suffisamment proche, il s'accroupit près du corps qui semble mort et pose ses mains chaudes sur les joues glacées du finlandais. Tino peut distinguer le sourire paisible qui trône sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'importe que je sois en retard, Finlyandiya, je finis toujours par arriver quand il s'agit de toi. »

Le plus petit pouffe doucement, tandis que le russe se redresse, avant de le soulever. Amorphe, le finlandais n'émet aucune objections ni ne se plaint. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Ils le savent tous les deux.

Ivan marche un long moment, toujours en tenant tendrement contre lui le corps inerte du nordique. Il appréciait cette sensation de douceur avant la tempête, l'idée de le contrôler presque totalement. De le posséder. Oh, bien sûr, il se fourvoyait totalement, et il le savait. Nul ne pouvait véritablement contrôler Tino. Pas même lui.

Alors il marche, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage. Ils auront tout le temps de s'entre-tuer le lendemain, mais ce soir, ils ne sont ni alliés ni ennemis. Ce soir, ils n'existent pas. C'est ainsi.

Il ne tarde pas à distinguer la cabane de bois dans laquelle ils ont l'habitude de se rendre. Perdue au milieu des bois, et difficilement perceptible, c'est le meilleur endroit qu'ils aient pu espérer. Assez loin pour n'alerter personne. Assez loin pour que personne ne sachent.

Dés lors qu'il ouvre la porte, l'ambiance change. Le finlandais s'agite doucement dans ses bras, se redresse pour capturer avidement ses lèvres. Le russe n'émet aucune objection, et s'attelle juste à refermer la porte avant que ses mains ne s'abattent sur le corps frêle de Tino. Il a déjà refermer ses cuisses sur les hanches du soviétique, qui laisse échapper en râle entre les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Les caresses se font voraces, témoignage de la faim qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre.

Ivan le laisse espérer avoir le dessus pendant un instant. Il aime les moments où le nordique se montre entreprenant. Il aime le ramener brutalement à la réalité.

Tino laisse ses mains froides s'engouffrer sous le manteau du blond, ses doigts effleurant lentement sa peau, s'arrêtant parfois sur les cicatrices plus ou moins marquée. Il mordille ses lèvres avec une avidité qui lui est propre, tranchant avec l'air badin et puéril que son visage affiche. Le sang du soviétique perle entre ses lèvres, duquel il s'abreuve sans douceur, arrachant un nouveau râle au russe.

S'en est trop. Ivan quitte la porte contre laquelle il s'était retrouvé plaqué pour presque se laisser choir sur la table, Tino sous lui. Il profite de la rudesse du choc pour quitter ses lèvres, faire descendre sa langue brûlante de long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. C'est là qu'il le mord, faisant glapir le blond qui s'arque sous lui. Il y appose sa marque, le fait sien. Pendant ce court instant, Tino est à lui. Seulement à lui.

L'esprit dans le vague, le nordique s'agrippe au russe, qui se réjouit de sentir ce besoin qui naît en lui, et que le soviétique supporte depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il exalte de savoir que le finlandais à besoin de lui. Pendant ces courts moments de répits où ils s'appartiennent, où ils ne sont ni nations, ni hommes, Ivan savoure cette forme d'amour qu'ils sont seuls à pouvoir et à savoir se donner.

Les larges mains d'Ivan repoussent avec douceur le manteau du finlandais, puis son uniforme. La douceur remplace la violence pendant un instant, et il affiche un sourire tendre, teinté de rouge. Ses doigts passent sur ses côtes, et descendant jusque sur son bassin. Tino a maigri, encore.

« Tu ne sais décidément pas prendre soin de toi. C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse vraiment te protéger de la faim et de la guerre, Tino. »

Le Finlandais serre les dents, une forme d'agacement tirant les traits de son visage alors qu'il cherche à se redresser pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mais la main du russe le garde bien allongé sur la table. Il n'en a pas finit avec lui.

Tino perçoit seulement le bruit du froissement du tissu, et le sourire éternellement fixé sur les lèvres du russe. Ses mains glissent lentement le long de ses hanches, entraînant avec elles le tissu de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement dénudé. Ivan aime le voir comme cela, ses joues rougissants doucement sous la gêne qu'il ressent d'être ainsi exposé. Des cicatrices, le blond en arbore de nombreuses, dispersées aussi bien sur son torse que sur ses cuisses. La plupart infligée par le russe lui-même.

Le russe s'enfonce en lui d'un coup, arrachant un cri au finlandais, qui sort brutalement de ses pensées. La douleur qui le transperce met un certain temps à se dissiper, mais finit par être remplacée par un feu ardent qui brûle dans tout son corps. Et Ivan attend, patiemment, qu'il lui permette de se mouvoir en lui. C'est probablement la dernière gentillesse qu'il lui accorde. Lorsque finalement Tino manœuvre ses hanches pour l'enfoncer plus en lui, le russe commence sa série de vas et vient.

Tino se redresse, son visage presque à la même hauteur que celui du russe, qui le domine encore de quelques centimètres. Ses mains se faufilent à nouveau le long de son torse, et vont se loger dans son dos, qu'il griffe sans retenu. A chaque mouvement qui fait s'enfoncer le russe plus profondément en lui, Tino assène une nouvelle paire de griffe sur le dos du soviétique, qui s'insinue toujours plus violemment en lui. Et le manège continue jusqu'à son paroxysme. La violence répondant à la violence.

Dans la lutte constante pour la domination, le russe étreint le plus petit, dans un étau presque protecteur. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, après tout. Il parvient à être rassasié par les gémissements qui s'échappent de la gorge blanche du finlandais, mais le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahi alors qu'il se libère en lui ne dure pas. Alors il profite de la sensation de ses bras brûlants autour de lui, de ses mains tièdes qui le caresse, de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Il essaye de se rappeler de tous les détails, tous les sentiments qui ont traversés les pupilles violines du finlandais. Parce qu'il doit garder en mémoire que ce qu'ils vivent est terriblement éphémère. Parce qu'il craint l'aube, il craint le rugissement des armes à feu sur le champ de bataille.

Au fond de son âme, Ivan est un enfant apeuré. Et seul Tino parvint à l'apaiser.

Il finit par retirer son manteau pour y envelopper le plus petit, qui titube légèrement. Il le trouve mignon, mais se retient d'émettre la moindre remarque. Doucement, il le saisit à nouveau et le blottit tout contre lui. Il savoure sa quiétude. Elle ne durera pas. Elle ne dure jamais.

Tino lève lentement les yeux vers lui, capture tendrement ses lèvres. La douceur qu'il s'offre à ce moment là est la dernière de leur rencontre secrète.

Parce que demain, à l'aube, ils seront ennemis à nouveau. Jusqu'au crépuscule.


End file.
